A Mother's Breakfast
by Roxius
Summary: A short Principal Minami X Miss Nishikino piece for Mother's Day. Yuri.


The principal of Otonokizaka Academy opened her eyes that morning to feel something wet pressed against her neck's nape.

"Ugh...Nishikino...did you fall asleep while kissing me again?" Principal Minami groaned, still terribly groggy and more than half in her sleep-state, but awake enough to manage stringing a single sentence together.

"Actually, I just started kissing you five minutes ago," replied a far more alert-sounding voice from behind her. A pair of arms casually draped themselves over Minami's shoulders and wrapped around her.

Principal Minami sniffed, and yawned. "You always were an early riser."

"And shouldn't you be too? You're the head of a whole school after all."

"Yes, but only on weekdays! I want to sleep in..."

"Are you sure that's ALL you want to do?"

"Why..." Principal Minami yawned again. She couldn't exactly get back to sleep if her lover kept whispering in her ear like this. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm saying I want to cuddle, Minami...or something more. Eh, eh?"

Principal Minami buried her face in her pillow. "Geez, Nishikino, whatever happened to the doctor's code of ethics, that she shouldn't lay a perverse hand upon a patient, or something like that?"

"You're no patient of mine, and I certainly hope you never become one. That's why I'm suggesting we do this!" Nishikino started to kiss Minami's nape again, even nipping at her soft, pale skin now and then. Minami shivered. Every kiss, every bite, was like a tiny shock of pleasure to her nervous system. While she continued to tease, Nishikino ran her hand smoothly up and down along the length of her lover's arm. The silver-haired woman's cheeks already started to redden after just a minute of it all; Nishikino was the only person around who was capable of doing this to her, and she knew that the doctor was taking very good advantage of this fact.

Nishikino removed her hand from Minami's arm and began to slide it down...further...further...

"W-Wait, Nishikino, we can't do this right here and now! First thing in the morning!"

"Hmm, maybe I got too ahead of myself..."

"For a doctor, you don't know how to keep yourself under control."

"You like to sleep in late when it's the weekend, and I like to get frisky when I'm not working. We both have our little habits. But okay, maybe I won't go that far if you don't want me to, but..." Nishikino's voice dipped into the quietest of purrs. "Can I still keep kissing you?"

Principal Minami's ears started to glow red too. She let out a sort of nonchalant grunt to express her approval toward Nishikino's qustions, but she was already so hot and so turned on, she was afraid that it came out more like an delighted moan. She gasped, but she could feel Nishikino's lips spread themselves into a grin while they were still pressed against her neck. Nishikino continued to rub Minami's arm again while she kept kissing her. Principal Minami sighed, full-aware she had just barely managed to stop Nishikino. The head teacher of Otonokizaka rolled herself over so that she could look at her lover straight in the eye. Nishikino's beautiful violet gems were resonating with great love, and her passionate stare alone made Minami feel like she was being submerged in them. They began kissing each other on the lips, a natural step of evolution in their curent position. They were sloppy, early-morning kisses, and sometimes Principal Minami's tongue would slip out of Nishikino's mouth and start running itself all over the adorable little mole under her bottom lip. Nishikino was soon moaning herself.

Despite Minami having stopped Nishikino from going too far previously, there was no telling, if neither adult woman could stop themselves, what they would end up doing with one another in a half-hour's time, if not sooner than that.

"Minami..."

"Nishikino..."

"Happy Mother's Day."

"H-Happy...Mother's Day...to you too..."

Suddenly, Minami snapped right up in bed.

"That's right! It's Mother's Day!"

* * *

Maki glanced over the massive breakfast spread they had prepared for their mothers. It all looked so good, especially the waffles doused with strawberries, syrup and whipped cream, but they couldn't eat even a single forkful of it all until their mothers finally came out of the bedroom and they were able to wish them a happy Mother's Day. While the first-year was impatient enough on her own, Kotori was the one who openly voiced the concerns weighing on her mind.

"Where are they? My mother usually wakes up at this time...at least on weekdays."

"My mom is always keeping me waiting like this." Maki sighed.

Kotori smiled sympathetically, rubbing the younger girl's shoulder. "It's okay, Maki, they'll be up soon..."

"I just hope they're not doing what I think they're doing in there," Maki sighed again.

Kotori blinked. "...What would they be doing this early in the morning? Showering? Changing clothes?"

Maki stared at the second-year without saying anything. Surely Kotori was being willfully ignorant about this. After all, they both knew their mothers weren't entirely straight, and that they were already living together. That was, in fact, why they were both inside the same house at the same time.

Before Maki felt like she had to really come out and pronounce it for her friend, the bedroom door swung open. Principal Minami and Miss Nishikino were quick to rush out, both of them still clad in their sleepingwear. Maki was relieved, while an ecstatic Kotori jumped straight for her mother's arms.

"Happy Mother's Day, mama!"

"Aw...thank you so much, my little bird!" Principal Minami giggled.

"I love you so much!"

Nishikino spotted the impressive breakfast feast displayed on the kitchen table. "Oh, so you two got up extra early just to make us breakfast? Maki, I had no idea you knew how to cook! It all looks so delicious!"

"It's...it's something I've been working on, mama, with Nico and the others." Maki tugged at her hair, curling a few strands around her finger as she so often did whenever she was embarrased. "H-Happy Mother's Day."

Nishikino leaned down and presented her daughter with a feathery kiss on her cheek. "Thank you very much, Maki."

Maki stared carefully at the two mothers as they walked past her. With the formalities out of the way, the two moms were quick to take their seats and begin eating. Before they sat down, though, Maki happened to catch notice of something. There were numerous tiny, red bite marks all over the back of Principal Minami's neck. She decided she would not mention them to her own mother, to Kotori, or to anyone for that matter.


End file.
